First True Kiss
by Mediterranean Tomatoes
Summary: We all knew Ed never kissed Winry before he asked the crucial question at the end of Brotherhood. But how would the two share their first kiss? Because, for some reason, Ed doesn't count the wedding kiss as a 'first kiss'.


Gosh I'm in the mood for some Edwin. It's Ed and Winry's first real kiss.

Summary taken from "A Warm Apple Pie" by yours truly =3

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN EDWARD ELRIC OR WINRY ROCKBELL! They are two beautiful characters from the mind of Arakawa-sama.

* * *

><p><span>First True Kiss<span>

_How it ever happened, Edward really never knew. One minute he was just upset for leaving again, and the next he had asked his best friend to marry him. _I mean really, I never even kissed her!_ But she said yes. And Ed never did regret that last minute impulse._

"So Ed, how was that for your first kiss?" Winry asked sweetly. Her pure white wedding dress had been replaced with a much less formal summer dress that had pink and orange flowers curling lightly around. It had fit in perfectly with the decorations of the reception party. Crepe flames had surrounded bouquets of the soft pink roses and bright orange tiger lilies. Ed reminded himself never to let Al and Mei be in charge of decorating again. It had cost a small fortune.

"I don't count that as my first kiss. It was just a peck for show!" Ed ruffled his plaited hair. He was still in the process of figuring out where the two would go for their honeymoon. Alphonse suggested a village close to the north, the snow there being soft and pretty enough, but Ed didn't want to risk not returning home due to a spot-on blizzard. And Winry hated to be cold.

"Well I count it, and it sucked," Winry joked, laughing heartily when Ed's face flushed crimson.

"It sucked did it? Well fine, that's the last kiss you're getting! Edward Elric is now _done_ with kissing people!" Ed threw his hands in the air. The tuxedo he was in constricted a lot of movement, but this wasn't one.

"Oh Ed," Winry sighed. It was that face there that Ed loved. Even after traveling west and meeting so many people, Ed could never erase Winry's face from his mind. She had haunted his dreams, making him want to return home day after day. Only Ed's promise with Alphonse kept him going.

"Don't 'oh Ed' me. You brought this upon yourself," Edward joked. He stood again and walked to the window. Resembool's soft green landscape rolled in front of him. _Where are we going to go? Why didn't I think of this sooner-?_ Ed stopped himself mid-thought. He knew the perfect place.

"C'mon and help me finish packing. I know where we're going," Ed held an anxious and excited note of finality in his voice. Winry was told to pack items with short sleeves and to prepare for warm weather. The two were soon out the door, shouting goodbyes to Pinako, Al and Mei.

"Will you tell me Ed?" Winry asked as they were boarding a train. Edward had said south, but that hadn't answered Winry's question at all. She knew it wasn't Rush Valley. Having worked there for five years, it wouldn't be much of a getaway to go to a familiar city. Dublith wasn't a very good vacationing spot. Winry thought about other cities in the south that Ed could possibly be taking her.

"You're never going to guess it!" Edward had a huge smile plastered onto his face. Winry scowled at him and turned towards the window. They rode on the train for three solid days, the landscape changing dramatically each time Winry woke. One day they had passed a small desert, the next another landscape similar to Resembool and finally the train ended at a small town on the edge of a lake.

"Where are we Ed?" Winry grabbed her bag and followed her husband closely. All the people she saw were smiling, their skin toned several shades darker than Ed's, but with a slightly more red hue. Most of the town's residents had brown hair, ranging from almost sandy blonde to deep black-brown tones. Some other's had blonde streaks blazing through their hair. It was beautiful, and by Winry's own intuition, she could tell it was all natural. Everything here was.

"It's gorgeous Ed…" Winry was awestruck, and she hadn't even seen the best part.

"Just keep walking. C'mon," Ed pulled his wife along. She was gawking at everything they passed. _It's all so new to her. Winry's never been out of Amestris_. Ed's smirk grew larger as he and Winry finally neared the destination. They had traveled along the beaten dirt path for as long as possible before Ed finally jumped off, carrying both his bags and Winry's as they picked their way through an almost deserted forest trail.

The trees were unlike anything Winry had seen before. The oldest were thick around the base, possibly able to be carved out and made a home for a small family without truly damaging the tree. Their gnarled branches only reached thirty feet high; where as newer trees of different species had already peaked at seventy feet. Every shrub was an emerald green color, most with what appeared to be a wax coat covering the leaves and making them shine. Here and there a flower would dot the green, always bright lilac purple.

Ed pulled Winry out of the forest as she was reaching for a flower. She wanted to yell at him to hold on, then stopped. In front of them was a tree much like the older stout one's she had seen at the beginning of the walk. _It can be carved out_… Winry thought. The literal tree-house was amazing. There were no sharp edges at all, even from the wooden furniture. Every cut had been made in line with the natural groove of the tree, sending odd tunnels every which way.

"Where… how did you…" Winry took a step towards the house, then turned and looked at Ed. He was holding the purple flower from earlier, his trademark grin spread across his face.

"I helped build it while I was here. There isn't much alchemy in the town, but it fascinated me enough to make me want to stay longer than just passing through. We're in a port town in southern Aerugo. I know it a little hot, but I thought you'd like it here. It's quite different from Resembool," Ed explained as he handed the flower to Winry. She took the strong stem and gazed down, drinking in the sight and smell of the exotic beauty she was holding. The stem and leaves were emerald, just like the rest of the shrubs. The flower itself was like an orchid except for the three deep violet petals that formed a triangle around the delicate bulb. And it smelled like lavender, with maybe a tiny pinch of spice. She took another sniff and the world suddenly fell out from underneath her.

"Ed! Put me down!" She yelled, wanting to hit the blonde as he carted her into the house, carrying the two suitcases in his other hand. But if she lashed out, the delicate beauty in her hand would be crushed.

"Fine!" Ed set Winry down in a room that looked like the kitchen. He took a glass jar out of a cabinet that was set into the wood and handed it to Winry, "I'll get everything situated. You just settle in." Winry glanced around the kitchen for a water tap, then laughed at herself. There was going to be no water tap in a giant tree. Then the realization hit her. There was no water.

"Edward, where am I supposed to find water for this?" She shouted.

"There's a stream maybe three or four yards from the tree if you just walk straight left outside of the front door," Ed shouted back. Winry walked outside, now barefoot, and followed a small beaten path to the crystal clear stream. The water twisted around itself, curving right along with the land as it seemed it would forever. Winry disrupted the flow ever so slightly to fill up the curving vase and placed the flower's strong stem in. The water had been surprisingly cool for such a humid place. She placed the flower down on a flat rock beside her and followed the stream to seek its origin.

Winry was met with a waterfall a few feet taller than her own self. She reached out and touched the small cascade of water, almost shivering at how cold it was. A rustle in the bushes made Winry spin around and almost fall into the small pond made by the waterfall. Ed stood in front of her, wearing simply a light tank top and dark shorts. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail rather than braided down his back.

"So you found the waterfall. I was planning on showing you tonight, but obviously that's not going to work," Ed made his way over to Winry, stepping lightly with trained footsteps.

"Where does it come from? And where is it going?" Winry looked up at the waterfall's mouth, then at Ed's warm golden eyes.

"It comes all the way from Drachma. If you noticed, the stream that runs by our house in Resembool was almost parallel to the train for most of the ride, curving only once we got close to the desert and then joining back with the train. I don't know how, but the water stays cool most of the way down. And that's why it ends as a tiny stream here, feeding into the ocean we saw earlier," Ed took Winry's hand in his own and kissed her forehead and whispered, "maybe that's where we'll go tonight."

"The ocean… that sounds wonderful…" Winry's voice was soft, her thoughts far away. She pulled her eyes from the shining emerald forest and focus on Ed's glowing gold eyes. Time fell away from Winry as it always did when she looked at Ed's face. The two held the gaze until Ed broke, leaning forward.

And they kissed. Ed held his shaking hands to Winry's side, lifting her up ever so slightly. Winry's hands moved up onto Ed's chest as she tried to steady herself. A breath was taken, then another kiss given. They pressed against each other, sharing the warmth of each other and the wet forest. Another breath was taken and Ed picked Winry up, bringing her to a small break in the trees, the ground being carpeted in new, soft grass. Edward set Winry down and kissed her again and again as darkness began to fall.

The two kissed and touched, neither demanding more from the other. They moved together in a slow, almost solemn rhythm, for they now had all the time in the world. There was nothing to add desperation to the light kisses, no sense of fright as Ed whispered to Winry. The two didn't have to hide anything. Their emotions were shown in the cover of night, far from any threatening civilization.

Ed woke to the sun beating through the trees, a patch of light catching his eye at just the right, irritating angle. Winry was curled up, lying symmetrical to Ed's body. He moved slowly and kissed her forehead. Deep blue eyes fluttered open to peer into his.

"Can you call that a true first kiss?" Winry's tired voice asked.

"I think it passes the standard," Ed smiled and kissed Winry again. Always soft, never rushed, for the two truly did have the small, humid world to their selves.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day people! I finished this one-shot today just for those wanting a little new EdxWin. I know I do! X3<p>

***Chapter three of my Chimera story should be up soon. I was going to update today, but here's a story to calm your nerves***


End file.
